Season 5
This page is dedicated to the fifth season of ABC's How to Get Away with Murder. The series was renewed for a fifth season on May 11, 2018, by ABC.How to Get Away With Murder - Renewed for a 5th Season by Nirat Anop, SpoilerTV (May 11, 2018) Storyline Information *Showrunner Pete Nowalk promised flashforwards that will be “twisty, and more fun... They’re a different tone, and it’s something that we’ve set up."‘HTGAWM’ Creator On Possible Season 5: “A New Mystery…Twisty & More Fun” by Antonia Blyth, Deadline (March 14, 2018) **Nowalk later states that this flashforward will also be a party and that "something bad happens there." *A wedding for Connor and Oliver. *More flashbacks involving Sam and Annalise's marriage. **These flashbacks may also include Bonnie and Frank. *Annalise's class action lawsuit storyline will continue. "Some" of the season will be looking at the retrying of the cases involved in her class action.How to Get Away With Murder boss on the show's new big mystery by Natalie Abrams, EW (March 15, 2018) *The scratches on Laurel's arm will be explored and we will get an answer to the Sandrine question in the premiere.Fall TV Spoilers 2018: Scoop on 40 Returning Favorites - TVLine *The origins of Gabriel Maddox won’t necessarily be answered at the start of the season. Nowalk teases that he wants the audience to get to know the character before we learn his origins. * Laurel will be in this season, even though Karla had a newborn a few months ago.THIS. IS. HAPPENING �� #HTGAWM �� Photo Credit: @ajanaomi_king by @howtogetawaywithmurder, Instagram (July 14, 2018) *According to an article when Amirah Vann was promoted, her character Tegan Price, will make the character's lives more complicated. *Emmett Crawford will play a major part in Annalise' "new life," following her Supreme Court victory.Spoilers on Good Place, Empire, 9-1-1, Lucifer, The Flash, Supernatural, NCIS, TWD and More - TVLine *Annalise will return to teaching and the series will revisit a Case of the Week format. *The Keating 4 will be in their third year of law school and they will be able to "try their own legal cases and be lawyers in the courtroom." *Now that Michaela and Asher have split up, seemingly for good, “there’s still Scandal‘s Marcus on Michaela’s mind,” Nowalk says. “We’ll find out what happens them early in our season.” Season Summary 'Overview' Season 5 picks up after Annalise’s (Viola Davis) class action victory in the Supreme Court, with Michaela (Aja Naomi King), Connor (Jack Falahee), Asher (Matt McGorry) and Laurel (Karla Souza) moving on with the next chapter of their lives. Per ABC’s logline: a new mystery involving one of their own will unfold, as relationships are fractured and new secrets are exposed. Created and executive produced by Peter Nowalk (Scandal, Grey’s Anatomy), How to Get Away with Murder stars Viola Davis as Professor Annalise Keating, Billy Brown as Detective Nate Lahey, Jack Falahee as Connor Walsh, Aja Naomi King as Michaela Pratt, Matt McGorry as Asher Millstone, Karla Souza as Laurel Castillo, Charlie Weber as Frank Delfino, Liza Weil as Bonnie Winterbottom and Conrad Ricamora as Oliver Hampton. Shonda Rhimes and Betsy Beers serve as executive producers. 'Cast' For a breakdown of the characters' appearances, check here. For a list of all of the cast and crew members, check here. Starring *Viola Davis - Annalise Keating *Billy Brown - Nate Lahey *Jack Falahee - Connor Walsh *Rome Flynn - Gabriel Maddox‘How To Get Away With Murder’: Rome Flynn Upped To Series Regular For Season 5 by Nellie Andreeva, Deadline (June 7, 2018) *Timothy Hutton - Emmett Crawford‘How To Get Away With Murder’: Timothy Hutton Joins As Series Regular In Season 5 by Denise Petski, Deadline (July 30, 2018) *Aja Naomi King - Michaela Pratt *Matt McGorry - Asher Millstone *Conrad Ricamora - Oliver Hampton *Karla Souza - Laurel Castillo *Amirah Vann - Tegan Price *Charlie Weber - Frank Delfino *Liza Weil - Bonnie Winterbottom Guest Starring *Tom Verica - Sam Keating *John Hensley - Ronald Miller 'Crew' Writers *Peter Nowalk *Sarah L. Thompson ("Episode 502") *Maisha ClossonHuge Happy Birthday to our new writer/Co-Executive Producer @maisha_closson !! by @htgawm_writers, Instagram (August 16, 2018) Directors *Stephen Cragg *Mike Smith ("Episode 502") Episodes Notes and Trivia *Continuing with TGIT, How to Get Away With Murder will air once again on Thursdays at 10pm.ABC Announces Fall 2018 Schedule by Assassin, SpoilerTV (May 15, 2018) *According to Pete Nowalk's Instagram story, production on season 5 begun around May 14, 2018.First week of season 5 done ������ by @petenowalk, Instagram (May 20, 2018) *Filming is set to start on July 9, 2018, according to a source from Conrad Ricamora.https://variety.com/2018/legit/features/conrad-ricamora-soft-power-htgawm-1202828388/ However, this was proven false when another source said that filming wouldn’t begin until July 19, 2018 and conclude on February 15, 2019.Production Dates - Various Shows by Christopher, SpoilerTV (July 05, 2018) *It is currently unknown whether Karla Souza (Laurel Castillo) will return to the show or if she does in what capacity after the birth of her first child on April 19, 2018. This is because they will have started filming in July 2018, just 3 months after the birth. However, there has been no news of a kind of departure, so it can be assumed that she is set to return in season 5. **During the first episode, "Your Funeral" table read, photos were released of the cast during the table read itself of which Karla Souza can be seen meaning that she is set to return in the same capacity as she normally does dispite her recently giving birth. *Rome Flynn, the actor who portrays Gabriel Maddox, was promoted to series regular this season after his initial guest appearance in the Season 4 finale, "Nobody Else Is Dying". **He is also the first cast member to be promoted to series regular since Conrad Ricamora's (Oliver Hampton) promotion in Season 3. This gives a total number of overall main cast members over the 5 seasons of 12. *Amirah Vann made the second actor to be promoted to main cast following Rome Flynn's promotion for season 5. This was announced on July 18, 2018; Vann was an actress who appeared in multiple episodes in the previous season as Tegan Price. *Dispite Shonda Rhimes not paying as much attention to the show possibly due to her move to Netflix, meaning that she hasn’t taken part in the "day-to-day operations of the show for a while," she will remain as an executive producer for it’s fifth season.What 'How to Get Away With Murder' Season 5 Could Look Like After That Finale Cliffhanger by Jean Bentley, The Hollywood Reporter (March 15, 2018) *Timothy Hutton was the third actor to made a series regular this season, first announced on July 30, 2018. This brings the total amount to 14, with Hutton being the first addition to the main cast to have not previously served as a guest star. Multimedia 'Gallery' Season5.png 5Poster1.png 'Videos' TGIT ABC Thursday "We Want More" Teaser - Grey's Anatomy, Station 19, HTGAWM (HD) References }}es:Quinta Temporada fr:Saison 5 Category:Season 5 Episodes